The Glitch
by Sensei200
Summary: A glitch- an anomaly, a bug, an error, a flaw- all names for the evil which strikes Terraria on a completely normal day. Possibly a One-Shot.


The Glitch

It was a fairly normal day in the world of Terraria. The gentle breeze was blowing through the trees, and the grass was swaying in harmony. Up above, the clouds drifted by peacefully, followed by what was presumably a wyvern, but each segment seemed to be replaced by a different creature. It was a lovely day in Terraria-  
"Wait, what!?" Vald shouted. What was this weird, floating mass of meat ruining his perfectly nice day? "Hey! Weird floating mass of meat! Why are you ruining my perfectly good day!?" He screamed at the sky. The guide ran from his house to see what the commotion was about.  
"I believe that you should have said, "Perfectly nice day," was the first thing Guide said.  
"What?" Vald asked confusedly.  
"It would be more humorous, because it would match the-" Guide started to explain.  
"Alright, point taken. Anyways, can you tell me what's with the weird thing up there?" Vald asked, pointing at the chain of creatures flying through the sky. Guide paled noticeably.  
"No, it can't be…" Guide muttered.  
"What!? What can't it be!?" Vald asked.  
"A glitch," Guide said, aghast.  
"Glitch?" Vald asked.  
"Yes, a mistake. An impurity. Something which the great god Redigit looked over. They are things which were never intended to exist in this world, and can range from small quirks and odd flashes, to useful and exploitable objects, to ghastly blights on the world such as this. Just listen to it roar!" The Guide wailed. The strange creature, as if on cue, let out a terrifying buzzing and crackling sound, and suddenly froze in place. It then disappeared and reappeared several feet away, turning the patch of sky where he was into a row of matching iron swords, which floated in place. Suddenly, the grass all turned bright pink, and the plants turned into black rectangles.  
"Run!" The Guide screamed, grabbing Vald. The two ran to the village, only to find that the houses were now made of… Different Potions? Yep, the houses were definitely now composed of hundreds of a great amount of potions stacked on top of each other, each plank replaced by a different gravity defying potion surrounded by white. Vald turned around, and Guide was nothing but a floating head, with a spazzing black rectangle under him.  
"AHH! The horror!" Vald screamed.  
"Go on without me! There is nothing that can save me now!" The Guide wailed. His head became a zombie's, then the Nurse's, then a skeleton's, then it simply exploded in a shower of green goo, which slid around the ground, making an odd mix of crackling and some distorted music. Suddenly, the wyvern made of creatures swooped down on him, roaring its peculiar roar. Vald drew his sword (which was now black, green, pink, and some other colors which were flickering around the sword,) and gave it a swing. It trailed pink rectangles, which sat in the air, not willing to go away. He barely dodged the wyvern, and his sword strike went right through it.  
Suddenly, the dryad burst down her door, and walked out of her house. She had the mechanic's head. The player shrieked in horror and ran from the village, followed by the Dryad/Mechanic hybrid, which growled like a zombie as it took chase. Vald pulled out his mega shark and fired off seventy or so bullets at the creature. The bullets appeared as red pickaxes, but he was too distracted with other things to care. The bullets hit, and the hybrid froze, then exploded into zombie giblets.  
"Ew," The Vald said disgustedly. Hardly feeling sorry for the dryad, he ran for the nearest cave. (The stone was replaced entirely by pots which defied gravity, and, like the potion houses, were surrounded by white.) Vald decided not to risk stepping on the glitched stone. But as he turned around, he was met with a terrible sight-  
All of his villagers (Other than Dryad and Guide) had formed into a gigantic worm, which came from the ground and screeched with hatred. The worm barreled into the player, knocking him off his feet. He looked down at his body, which was now a pink triangle. He could no longer move. Was this how the player was to meet his end? The last thing the player heard was the sure sound of a glitched roar, before he lost consciousness.

AN: I really don't know what I was thinking. I might continue it, I might not. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
